Bloodshot
by haru.thefab
Summary: Anak-anak Rikkai mengkhawatirkan Kirihara Akaya,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


Bloodshot

Disclaimer : I don't own prince of Tennis apalagi anak-anak Rikkai

Pagi hari di Rikkai-Dai, seseorang dengan rambut wakame tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dilihatnya senpai sekaligus teman dari klub tennis sedang berdiri sambil bawa buku,diapun menyapanya,

"Selamat pagi, Yagyuu-senpai."

Cowok itu sesaat mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke cowok berambut wakame.

"Selamat pagi Kirihara-kun." jawabnya. Dan dia terkejut melihat cowok berambut wakame itu ada sesuatu yang ganjil terlihat padanya. Dia ingin menghampirinya, tapi sudah terlanjur jauh.

"Celaka!" katanya lirih.

Cowok berambut wakame itu sampai di kelas. Tak beberapa lama kelas pun dimulai. Dia selalu saja cuek dengan keadaan kelas. Terkadang dia tidur ketika pelajaran apalagi hari ini matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kerjasama diapun tidur di sepanjang pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Waktu istirahat yang dia tunggu akhirnya tiba, perutnya sudah sangat lapar diapun menuju kantin. Ketika dia tengah membayar jajanan yang dibelinya, dari belakang seseorang memainkan rambut wakamenya,

"Oi, Akaya. Bayar utang lu kemarin!"

Si rambut wakame berbalik,"Ah, Niou-senpai. Baru nggak ada uang nih."

Niou, si cowok berpony-tail itu melotot melihat si rambut wakame,"Akaya kamu?"

"Apa senpai?"

Niou mencengkeram bahu si rambut wakame.

"Sa-Sakit.. senpai."

Rambut Wakame benar-benar ketakutan melihat ekspresi senpainya, minggu kemarin dia ngutang waktu maen ke arcade. Sekarang, dia bokek lagi jadi belom bisa bayar hutang.

"Tunggu di sini,akan kupanggilkan Sanada !"

Selagi Niou berbicara, Kirihara Akaya si rambut wakame itu mencoba melepaskan diri lalu berlarilah dia menjauh dari Niou.

"Oi, Bakaya malah kabur! Payah, baru jam segini dia udah Devil Mode !" kata Niou sambil geleng-geleng.

Di tempat lain,

"Sanada-kun," panggil Yagyuu kepada Sanada yang tengah menghapus papan tulis.

"Iya." jawab Sanada.

"Tadi pagi,aku melihat Kirihara-kun dan matanya berwarna merah. Padahal itu masih pagi, apakah itu tidak aneh, pagi-pagi dia sudah Devil Mode."

"APA? "

"Sanada...!" teriak Niou dari luar kelas.

Sanada dan Yagyuu menengok.

"Bakaya noh, matanya merah. Swear, merah banget. Parah! Tau dah kenapa." lapor Niou.

"Dari tadi pagi lho, Niou."

"Hah?"

"Ada gajah makan kawat. GAWAT !" Sanada segera beranjak dari kelasnya menuju kelas Yukimura, sang buchou.

"Yukimuraaaaaaaaaaaa Seiichiiii!"

Yukimura yang lagi asyik ngemil siomay kaget. Siomay yang baru setengah dikunyah terlempar dari mulutnya.

"UAPAAN SIH ?" Yukimura emosi.

"Seiichi, anak kita eh, kohai kita !" kata Sanada terengah-engah.

"Kenapa?"

"Sedari pagi dia sudah Devil Mode,matanya merah banget lebih merah dari biasanya!" lapor Sanada.

Yagyuu dan Niou ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Ada gajah makan kawat. Gawat !" Yukimura berteriak.

"Itu pantun ane tadi, Seiichi!"

"Biarin ah author nggak punya ide buat pantun lain!" (author ditendang)

"Okelah."

"Kita ke kelasnya sekarang.

Di tempat yang lain lagi,

Kirihara Akaya berlari tanpa menengok ke belakang dimana sang trickster memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia berbelok dari lorong. Tapi,

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUK

Kirihara terjatuh menimpa sebuah benda warna cokelat manis.

"Aduh…" Kirihara mengaduh.

"Rambut wakame, pasti Akaya !"

"Udah bangun-bangun.." kata seseorang yang lain sambil membantu Kirihara bangkit dari kuburnya, eh dari tubuh si cokelat manis.

"Eh, Jackal-senpai gomen !"

Jackal yang bertubuh besar sibuk bersih-bersih bajunya,dibantuin si rambut merah Marui.

"Kenapa lari-lari?" tanya Marui.

"Dikejar Niou-senpai,disuruh bayar utang!" jawab Kirihara sambil bersih-bersih bajunya.

"Jadi inget,lu juga punya utang ke gue kan Marui!"

"Wei,yang mana?"

"Yang kemarin lu pinjem seribu buat beli Tori Tori."

"Halah,cuma seribu. Ikhlasin !"

"Tapi udah berapa kali,ha?"

"Senpai-tachi ini suka berantem tapi manis-manis aja ya hubungannya." ejek Kirihara.

"APA MAKSUD LO!" Marui dan Jackal sewot.

Dan baru sadarlah mereka, mata Kirihara yang begitu merah. Lebih merah dibanding dengan Devil Mode biasanya. Kirihara berlari menghindari amukan kedua senpainya itu, tapi karena kesigapan seorang Jackal dengan sekali tangkap,diraihnya kerah baju Kirihara.

"Aw..aw..,lepasin!"

"Kita bawa kemana nih?" tanya Jackal.

"Yanagi aja deh, dia kan pinter dia pasti tau cara ngatasin kalo Akaya lagi kumat!"

Maka Marui dan Jackal menyeret Akaya menuju kelas Yanagi Renji.

Di kelas 3 F, kelas sang master Yanagi Renji (A/N : Kyaaaa…. XDD author gila)

Yanagi tengah membaca buku yang barusan dia pinjam,tentunya sambil merem. Datanglah Jackal dan Marui yang menyeret Kirihara Akaya.

"Yanagi !" teriak Marui saat masuk ke kelas.

"Ya?" jawab Yanagi anteng tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Yanagi !"

"Ya?"

"Yanagi!"

"IYA,KAMAITACHI !" Yanagi balas teriak sambil ngelempar penghapus pake jurus andalannya Kamaitachi. Penghapus itupun mulus kena kepala Marui.

"Maaf,habis situ nggak ada ekspresi." kata Marui sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya,takut kejeniusannya ilang.

Yanagi diam aja,"Apa nih maksudnya Akaya diseret-seret?"

"Yanagi-senpai bantuin.." pinta Kirihara.

"Astaga !" Yanagi berteriak dan membuka matanya."Itu mata kamu kenapa?"

Belom sempat Kirihara menjawab dari luar ada suara panggilan kembali.

"Renji….!"

Yukimura,Sanada, Yagyuu dan Niou datang tergopoh-gopoh sampai menabrak benda cokelat manis (lagi).

BRRRUUUKK… (posisi jatuh : Jackal,Yukimura,Sanada,Yagyuu baru Niou bertumpuk-tumpuk)

"Duh,dari tadi ditabrak mulu!" Jackal kesal.

"Aduuh" Yukimura mengaduh.

"Niou,cepetan bangun!" usir Yagyuu.

"Puri~" Niou segera bangkit dari posisinya yang diatas Yagyuu dan yang lan-lain.(A/N: "Padahal asyik!" Niou ngomong dalam hati)

"Loh,udah disini orangnya !" kata Niou sambil nunjuk ke Kirihara.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Yukimura.

Yukimura yang khawatir segera menghampiri Kirihara yang tengah duduk lemas tak berdaya sambil ngelus-elus lehernya yang sakit.

"Lihat sini!" perintah Yukimura sambil memandang mata Kirihara.

Mereka berpandangan, Yukimura melihat mata merah Kirihara Akaya yang tak seperti biasanya. Hampir seluruh bagian putih menjadi merah. Pandangan matanya bertambah tajam,lebih mengerikan dibanding Devil Mode biasanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu ha? pagi-pagi udah kaya gini." tanya Yukimura.

"Oh,ini." jawabnya sambil nunjuk ke matanya. "Flu mata senpai-tachi."

"HAA?" semua senpai Kirihara Akaya jaw-dropped.

Kirihara Akaya ngangguk-ngangguk,"Kemarin baru periksa,katanya sih gitu."

"Kirain lu kumat !" Marui berkata.

"Dasar !" Niou mengacak-acak rambut wakame Kirihara Akaya.

"Untunglah kalo cuma flu mata." Kata Yagyuu tenang.

"Pake kacamata dong." Yanagi ngasih saran. "Biar nggak nular ke orang-orang."

"Nggak punya tuh Senpai,pinjemin dong Yagyuu-senpai."

"Ogah,nular lewat kacamata dong entar."

"Gimana dong ? Apa merem terus kaya Yanagi-senpai?"

BUAK !

Sebuah pukulan manis penuh cinta dilayangkan Yanagi kepada Kirihara.

"Aduh,becanda senpai."

"Tarundoru ! Akaya,besok pake kacamata hitam biar nggak nularin orang lain."

"Oke."

"Baik,kembali ke kelas masing-masing udah mau masuk."

Mereka segera beranjak dari kelas 3F, namun….

"Yukimura, ayo udahan." ajak Marui.

Yukimura sedari tadi mematung, tak bergerak.

"Yukimura..?" Nioui melambaikan tangan ke depan wajah Yukimura.

"Yukimura-kun?" Yagyuu ikut manggil.

"Mura-buchou..?" Akaya narik-narik baju Yukimura.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa coba gue sundul ya?" tanya Jackal.

"Ngawur! Seiichi?" panggil Yanagi. "100% dia pasti shock karena sesuatu."

"Genichirou,cium dia !" perintahnya.

Sanada cengo,"Ci-Cium?"

"Ah jangan, tampar aja!"

"Tam-tampar?"

"Ya, 96% dia pasti bangun."

Sanada menelan ludah,Yukimura yang dicintainya sebagai buchou (A/N:hehehe) harus dia tampar. Tangannya bersiap menampar, diayunkan tangan kanannya ke udara dan…

"Huaaaaa….!" Yukimura berteriak.

Untunglah tangan Sanda belom sampai ke pipi mulus Yukimura.

"Kenapa Seiichi?"

Yukimura memandang Kirihara tajam, Kirihara jadi belingsatan. Yukimura menunjuk ke arah Kirihara dan berjalan mendekat.

"Mura-buchou,ada apa?" Kirihara ketakutan,diam-diam melangkah mundur.

"Awas,sampai gue ketularan FLU MATA ! SIALAN GUE TADI PAKE PANDANG-PANDANGAN KE ELU SEGALA !"

"Kan salah Buchou sendiri pake ngeliatin." Kirihara ngeles.

"Pake NGELES segala !" tangan Yukimura meraih meja. Jackal dan Niou segera ikutan megang meja,biar nggak dilempar Yukimura.

"Udah Seiichi, 98% mitos virus flu mata nular lewat saling memandang itu bohong." Yanagi menenangkan. (A/N : Kyaaaaaa XDD author gila lagi)

"Yang 2%?"

"2% terjadi."

"SAMA AJA ADA KEMUNGKINANNYA!" tangan Yukimura makin kenceng megang meja.

"Seiichi,aku anterin ke UKS deh cari obat tetes mata." kata Sanada menenangkan.

"UKS? Beneran mau nganterin Genichirou?" tanya Yukimura sambil memandang Sanada.

"Iya,ayo !" Sanada menarik baju Yukimura dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas.

"Oi, nggak usah macem-macem di UKS." goda Niou.

Yukimura dan Sanada terkejut dan berbalik sejenak sedangkan yang lain menahan tawa.

OWARI


End file.
